onepiecefandomcom_ru-20200214-history
Глава 114
Обложка Дневник Коби-Меппо. Том 26. "Странные похождения в штабе Морского Дозора" Коби и Хельмеппо показаны чистящие коридор в Штаб-квартире Дозора, а Монки Д. Гарп заботится о некоторых птицах. Краткое содержание В спешке Мугивары решили оставить Виски Пик. Мисс Оллсандей встречает их на корабле и предлагает им помощь, предоставив Этернал Пос, который поведет их по маршруту, неизвестному Барок Воркс. Однако Луффи ломает его и говорит, что она не имеет права решать, куда они пойдут дальше. Экипаж идет по пути на который указывает их Лог Пос и в результате они приходят к Литл Гарден. Полное содержание Having just witnessed Igaram's ship get destroyed, Luffy immediately gets the still sleeping Sanji and Usopp. Grabbing them by Usopp's nose and Sanji's leg, he drags them out of the Whiskey Peak Bar and gives them a rude awakening. Zoro meanwhile prepared the Going Merry to set sail. As everyone gathers at the Going Merry, Vivi expresses that she still wants to go around town to look for Carue. To her surprise, she finds out that Carue climbed on board the ship before even Zoro got in. With that matter settled, everyone prepared to set sail. At the same time, a mysterious figure emerges from the flames of the explosion that destroyed Igaram's ship. Due to their rude awakening, Sanji and Usopp do not know anything and protest to stay in town a little longer. Fortunately, Nami explains everything to them with a conk in their heads. As the Going Merry sails from Whiskey Peak, the crew find out that someone else is on board. The person is the mysterious figure that came out of explosion and is Miss All Sunday. It is explained then that, not only was she the one who blew Igaram's ship, but also she is Crocodile's partner and Vice President of Baroque Works. Vivi continues to explain that she and her compatriots were able to learn the true identity of Baroque Work's boss and plans by following Miss All Sunday. Miss All Sunday however explains that she had let Vivi follow her. Hearing this, Vivi suddenly suspects that Miss All Sunday was the one who told Crocodile of her true identity. Miss All Sunday goes on explaining that she helped Vivi because she felt that the princess worked very hard, but she finds the princess' resolve to go against Baroque Work's stupid. Upon the conversation getting heated up, the Straw Hats prepared themselves to fight with Sanji and Usopp both preparing to shoot Miss All Sunday with a gun and Usopp's slingshot respectively. The two prepared to shoot despite not fully understanding what was happening. However despite being surrounded, Miss All Sunday simply flips both Sanji and Usopp with her Devil Fruit powers, leaving the rest in shock. While everyone is wondering what power she has, Miss All Sunday grabs Luffy's Straw Hat and explains to the Straw Hats their next destination on the Log Pose route they are following. That place, Little Garden, is so dangerous that not even Baroque Works need to deal with them there. To help them avoid such an obstacle, Miss All Sunday gives them an Eternal Pose that will lead them somewhere else. She however gives them the choice to accept this or not as she states it might be a trap. Luffy declines this offer and crushes the Eternal Pose in his bare hand despite Nami's protest. He states that he did this because Miss All Sunday does not have the right to tell them where to go, and because he hated her for bombing Igaram's ship. With that Miss All Sunday left the Straw Hats on her giant turtle, Banchi. Having escaped that danger, the Straw Hats continued sailing to Little Garden. As they sailed, Sanji and Usopp are properly filled in about the situation, while Luffy wonders if it's gonna snow again. Справка Примечания по главе * Показан Санджи, который навел пистолет на женщину. Впервые, он использует что-то иное, а не его ноги, чтобы напасть на противника. Кроме этого, это единственный раз, когда он видел угрозу в женщине. Вместе с тем он вернулся к своему рыцарскому коду, когда он увидел её лицо. * Вводится Мисс Оллсандей. Также показано, что она обладает Дьявольским плодом. * Мугиварам необходимо идти к Литл Гарден. Персонажи 1: первое знакомство 3: первое появление Навигация по сайту ca:Capítol 114 en:Chapter 114 es:Capítulo 114 fr:Chapitre 114 it:Capitolo 114 Категория:Дневник Коби-Меппо, Главы